forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Malenti
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Sekolah | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = | language = Sahuagin, Aquan, Common | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Aquatic | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Look like aquatic elves | based = | first = }} Malenti were mutated children of sahuagin that looked like sea elves. They occasionally infiltrated sea elf societies, usually for nefarious purposes. The word "malenti" meant "changling" in the elvish dialect. In sahuagin, its literal meaning was "ugly one"—a term sahuagin used among themselves and not directly to a malenti. Description If a sahuagin abode was near a sea elf community or was frequently visited by a sea elf, a strange mutation occurred within the sahuagin clan. About one in every 100 hatchlings appeared to look like a sea elf with greenish-silver skin, green or blue hair, and slanted green eyes. The skin of a malenti was as tough as a normal sahuagin's, and they could fight with retractable claws or a vicious bite. Their similarity to sea elves was enough that even true sea elves could not distinguish the difference, however dolphins were sometimes able to tell them apart and malenti greatly disliked dolphins because of this. A malenti hatchling grew very quickly, reaching about 4 feet in height after just six to eight weeks. At this point one was also fully mature. They continued to grow another 1 to 2 feet over the following 20 years. A typical malenti lived an average of 170 years. Society Malenti were shunned by their clan as whole, but were protected by the clan's ruler and trained as spies by the clans best warriors and the priestesses. Some developed the ability to detect sea elves up to away, which made them even more useful. Training could last anywhere from a few weeks to a full 20 years, depending upon the ruler's goals for his spy. This training had the additional affect of bestowing a sense of honor as a protector of the clan on a malenti. A clan's blacksmiths were often malenti since they could tolerate the open air and fire necessary to operate a forge better than other sahuagin. Ironically malenti could not mate with sea elves, but could mate with a sahuagin, if one would have them, or another malenti. The offspring was always another malenti. A sahuagin who did mate with a malenti often killed off the mutant hatchlings if it could. If a malenti discovered its true status among sahuagin society, it sometimes left its clan. Malenti reaching the end of their lifespans also tended to flee their clan as their usefulness waned. As a result, whole communities of malenti have been known to come into existence. These rogue clans were often sought out and eradicated by "true" sahuagin. Notable Malenti * Sittl, a malenti masquerading as a sea elf. * Laaqueel, a priestess who undertook a quest to search for Iakhovas. She succeeded and thereby inadvertently started the Twelfth Serôs War. * Qallit, a malenti from the Corsair Domains. * Tekir, a malenti from the Corsair Domains. Appendix References Category:Sahuagin Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Humanoids Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Creatures Category:Races